US 2011/0143016 A1 describes a device comprising two zone heating apparatuses which are disposed concentrically about the contour axis of a susceptor and which are supplied with heating power from a controller. The susceptor is rotationally driven about the center axis thereof.
US 2011/0259879 A1 describes a device for treating substrates in which a plurality of individually heatable zone heating apparatuses are provided below the susceptor.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,746,908 B2 describes a device for controlling a temperature in which a plurality of heating zones, which are disposed locally next to one another and influence one another thermally, are in each case controlled individually. The number of temperature sensors is greater than the number of heating zones. In the case of EP 1 647 868 B1, a plurality of heating zones influencing one another are heated by individual heating elements. Each heating zone is associated with a temperature measuring sensor. The individual heating apparatuses interfere with one another. The interference factors are compensated by forming a decoupling matrix.
WO 2011/022637 A1 describes heating devices in which the susceptor can be heated with lamps, with a resistance heater or inductive heating elements. The temperature of the susceptor surface is, inter alia, to be measured pyrometrically.
Devices for heating susceptors by means of FR coils are known, inter alia, from US 2012/0148760 A1, US 2012/0193765 A1 and US 2012/0067870 A1.
DE 10 2007 027 704 A1 describes a device of the aforementioned kind in which a plurality of zones can be heated with individual zone heating apparatuses, wherein here the zone heating apparatuses are formed by resistance wires which are able to absorb powers that differ from one another.
DE 10 2012 101 717 A1 describes a device and a method in which each individual zone heater is controlled by an individual control apparatus. Each control apparatus obtains actual values of a selection of temperature sensors.
DE 699 06 082 T2 describes a temperature control for a plurality of heating elements. Here too, each heating element is controlled individually in order to minimize a temperature gradient.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,492,625 B1 discloses a device and a method in which the substrate temperature is measured with a plurality of pyrometers. The measured values are linked with each other. Therefrom, reference variables are formed so that a plurality of zone heating apparatuses can be controlled individually.
US 2006/0027169 A1 describes a method for temperature-controlling a susceptor, wherein a plurality of heat exchangers is controlled by a common control apparatus.
US 2008/0092812 A1 describes a susceptor comprising a multiplicity of heaters, each of which is controlled by an independent controller. A reactor comprising individually adjustable heating zones is also described in US 2011/0073039 A1. Here too, an independently controlled heating power is fed into the individual heating zones.
US 2012/0221138 A1 describes a device in which a plurality of temperature sensors provides temperature measurements from various places of the substrate surface. A heating apparatus which is disposed below the susceptor and is supplied with power by a control apparatus corresponds to each temperature sensor. A main control apparatus coordinates the individual control apparatuses.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,160,242 A describes the use of lamps by means of which a substrate is heated. Provided is a plurality of optical temperature sensors which deliver the input values for a control apparatus by means of which the heat lamps are controlled.